


Drapunzel

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Drarry Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, girdle and stockings to be precise, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Draco gets transported to another realm, where he is locked up in a tower by an evil witch. His memories are gone, but there is a wardrobe filled with sexy lingerie and beautiful dresses. He hopes Prince Harry will come and save him soon, as he fantasizes about the rewards he will give the Prince.Drapunzel, Drapunzel,Let down your hair,That I may climb thy golden stair!’Harry tries to mimic Bellatrix’ voice, as he waits for the rope to come down. Carefully, not wanting to hurt Draco, he climbs up. When he pulls himself up and swiftly throws his legs over the window sill, he sees Draco, hiding behind the curtain.‘Who are you?’ Draco’s eyes are wide with fear. ‘What do you want with me?’Remembering Draco doesn’t know him, he plays along. ‘Don’t worry, dear. I am a friend.’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Drapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> The fairy tale muse has struck me. Please enjoy Harry and Draco in a smutty Drapunzel story. Draco is wearing stockings and a girdle in this one, covered up by a pretty dress. Harry never knew the sight of it would affect him this badly.
> 
> I’ve already got Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella on my write list, but more fairy tale suggestions are always welcome!

‘Mr. Potter! Harry!’

Startled, Harry wakes up from the couch to see Narcissa Malfoy in his fireplace. He rubs his eyes to check if he’s dreaming.

‘Mr. Potter, please. It’s urgent.’

Harry puts on his glasses and wraps his blanket tightly around himself. Speaking to Mrs. Malfoy is scary as it is, he’s gotten no desire to let her know he sleeps in the nude. ‘Mrs. Malfoy? Where did you get my floo address?’

‘Let’s just say we’ve got some very influential friends. Mr. Potter, I wouldn’t have called on you without a reason of the utmost importance. It’s Draco.’

Harry feels someone chucked a bucket of cold water over him, his heart freezing. What if something happened to Malfoy? After the war, they shared a long and tender kiss, just before Malfoy got taken to Azkaban. Thanks to the fair trials, he got free. But he never replied to Harry’s letters, leaving him wondering if Malfoy regretted what happened. If something has happened now, he’ll never know if he’s the only one that felt a spark.

‘Is he okay?’

‘It’s Bella.’

Bellatrix. After the duel with Molly, they left her for dead. But when the aurors went to fetch the bodies, she was nowhere to be found. Until this day no one knows what happened to her. Thinking Draco might be somewhere near her, makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. ‘What happened?’

‘Bellatrix showed up here, screaming and telling me what a traitor I was. How she wanted to punish me. And how an avada was too considerate. She wanted me to suffer, Mr. Potter. So she...’ Narcissa’s voice wavers. Taking a moment, she collects herself again. ‘She took him into another realm. I don’t know where, but she told me only true and requited love could set him free. And that his cold heart would never be able to love. I went after him, but the portal wouldn’t open for me. I think it has to be a lovers interest, not a mothers love. I know how he thinks of you, Mr. Potter. And I can only hope you feel the same way. Please, Mr. Potter. Help him.’

His mind races. What does she mean? That Draco feels something for him? ‘Give me fifteen minutes, Mr. Malfoy. I’ll come over.’

She nods. ‘You have my thanks, Mr. Potter.’ Her head disappears in a roar of flames.

Harry gets up swiftly, casts some cleaning charms and summons a set of clean clothes. He writes two quick letters to Hermione and Molly, telling them he’s off on an adventure. He fastens them to Woolly, his new and fluffy owl. He packs a satchel and fills it with food and a bottle in which he can keep his conjured water. He floos over to the manor.

Narcissa is waiting for him. ‘She left a portal here, Mr. Potter.’ They enter one of the manor’s many parlors. Harry looks around. The parlor looks brighter in comparison to the rest of the manor. All the antique furniture is painted in a pale, blue color. The hardwood floor is sanded and finished with a light lacquer. The dark blue ceiling has rows of glinstering, dancing stars on it. ‘It’s Draco’s room.’ Narcissa tells him. And it would’ve been a lovely room, if it weren’t for the ugly, roaring portal of light in the middle of it. 

‘Right. I’ll be off then. Will you firecall the aurors? Let them post here, until we are back.’

‘I will do that.’ Narcissa nods.

‘Well, here goes nothing.’ Harry reaches out to the portal, his hand slipping in with ease. 

‘I knew it would work.’ Narcissa practically beams, for as far as her uptight nature allows it. Harry steps into the portal, only his head in view for Narcissa.

‘Mr. Potter? Please bring him back in one piece.’

‘I’ll try.’

Just before his head enters too, he swears he hears Narcissa’s voice telling him: ‘be careful, Mr. Potter. Draco would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you.’

He whirls through the portal and lands on his arse on the compact forest ground. Ouch! Where is he? He reaches for his wand, realizing quickly it’s gone. The portal must’ve somehow taken it. Looking down at himself, he sees his clothes have transformed into a gothic styled suit. With a double breasted coat with long, flappy tails in a rich, burgundy velvet. What the fuck? He looks like a 17th century vampire prince. He feels his teeth. No fangs. He giggles a bit for his own silliness. Luckily his satchel is still the same. The food is in it. Shrugging he gets up, just in time to hear a voice that sounds like Bellatrix. He hides behind a large oak tree, glancing around the corner to see Bellatrix walking up to a tower with a wicker basket in her hands.

***

‘Drapunzel, Drapunzel,  
Let down your hair,  
That I may climb thy golden stair!’

Drapunzel hears his mother and lowers his hair. He feels strange. Like this is the first, but also one of unnumbered times. 

‘What took you so long?’ Mother’s voice is stern.

‘I’m sorry, mother Bella, I was combing my hair. The comb got entangled.’

Mother looks at him. ‘Let me help you.’ She picks up the comb and slides it through his long, golden locks. She uses more force than necessary and yanks out some hairs.

‘Ouch! Deranged bitch.’ Drapunzel doesn’t know where it’s coming from. He would never be this disrespectful to his mother. Would he? It’s like there is another person inside of him, fighting to come out. Mother hits him, hard. Her other hand twists itself around his neck and presses the pressure points in his neck. Drapunzel feels like he’s choking. He claws at mother’s hands, but she seems to have superhuman power.

‘Do not anger me, Drapunzel.’ She releases him. Coughing and wheezing, his shaking hands fly up to his sore throat. 

‘That’s no way to talk to your mother, Drapunzel. You will thank me for combing your hair. Or I will throttle that lovely throat of yours until you’re turning blue.’

‘I don’t know what came over me, mother. I’m so sorry.’ He sobs a bit. ‘Thank you, mother, for combing my hair.’

Mother looks at him sternly. ‘That’s better.’ She gets up and leaves a basket of stale bread and water. She pulls Dray’s head back, using his hair as leverage. It hurts! 

Her face is close as she whispers in his ear. ‘You know you’ve been naughty, Drapunzel. You leave me no choice but to punish you. No nice food for you. I will be back tomorrow.’ She chucks Drapunzel’s long locks out of the window and makes her way down, tugging hard when she’s down. With a sigh, Drapunzel pulls up his hair and twists it in an intricate bun. It’s heavy, but he’s used to it. He thinks. He feels the burn of his flesh where Mother’s hands were. The sobs return.

Thinking of how alone he is, how scared he is, Drapunzel wraps his arms around his legs. His sobs turn into a flood of uncontrollable tears, staining his dress. He wishes there was someone to take him away. A noble prince. ‘Harry’, his head provides. The thought rattles him. Why would he want his prince’s name to be Harry? He doesn’t know anyone but Mother and the characters from the books he has read. There must be something wrong with him.

‘Yes, but Harry won’t save you, will he? You should’ve been kinder to him.’ Drapunzel shakes his head vigorously. Something is very wrong indeed. He must collect himself. He wipes the tears from his face. No use in crying. It won’t solve anything. He feels his wet dress clinging to his chest. New clothes! Yes, that always cheers him up. He walks up the stairs to his bedroom in the top of the tower. It’s a dark place, with a large four poster bed with heavy, burgundy curtains. The only light seeps through a small, round window in the ceiling. Drapunzel has an enormous 18th century wardrobe. It’s heavy mahogany doors creak as he opens them. Inside are beautiful dresses and gorgeous undergarments. His luxury robes are hung on the side of the wardrobe.

Which one to choose? His mind wanders to a noble prince called Harry, who will climb his golden hair to save him. Wanting to look good for him, even if he’s just a figment of his imagination, he undresses. He fills his water basin and washes himself. Making sure to clean his lower region and buttocks, his mind thinks up the all the ways he could thanks Prince Harry for saving him. It makes his cock hard. He sprinkles some lavender scented talcum powder on his skin, making him smell lovely.

Once cleaned and dry, he picks out a pair of beautiful, soft dark chocolate colored stockings. He attaches them to a gorgeous, chocolate and pink lace girdle. Gently, he bunches one stocking down to the toe. He points his toe and slips his foot in. Carefully, he pulls the smooth fabric up to his thighs. He repeats it with the other leg, tracing the lustrous, glossy fabric with his hands. He fastens the girdle, admiring how tightly it fits. His cock is slightly trapped. He decides against wearing panties. Prince Harry must have swift access. The thought makes him grin.

Sitting down on the bed, he feels his cock ache. He imagines how prince Harry would come up and would stroke his cock. Maybe he wants more for saving him. Don’t all men want to have intercourse? He should be accommodating to show his gratefulness. Drapunzel gets some lotion from his dressing table and reaches between his legs, feeling his hole. Experimentally he dips his finger in, while stroking his cock. Oh, that feels good. It’s been a while since he’s been well fucked, he thinks and immediately wonders where this thought comes from. One finger become two, three. He scissors his fingers a bit. The pleasure it brings makes him bite his lip. His breathing quickens as his hand flies over his cock. He thinks of prince Harry bending him over his sofa and fucking him raw. His orgasm takes him by surprise as he spurts long ropes of white spunk all over his hands and the floor. Slightly embarrassed because putting his fingers in his hole felt so lovely, he cleans himself and the floor up. He applies some perfume Mother gave him behind his ears. It smells of lilies. He likes it.

Still daydreaming about Prince Harry, Drapunzel chooses a high waist renaissance gown. The top is a light apricot color, trimmed with golden braid. The front has an inset of beaded fabric in an intricate lily pattern. Its long, gauntlet sleeves have a slight poof at the shoulder. The skirt is a beautiful apricot and cream striped fabric, with a weaved through golden thread, trimmed with pastel green braid. It’s full skirt rustles as he puts it on. He laces up the back with a pastel green satin ribbon. It fits perfectly.

He checks himself in front of the mirror. As he turns small circles to wave out his dress, he feels sexy and beautiful. A real treat for prince Harry. He smile a genuine smile. He walks down, pretending to be a princess on a ball, making his grand entry. He waves at the imaginary visitors. He sits on the window sill in the light of the setting sun and starts braiding his hair. Everything will be alright. Mother might force him into loneliness, she can never touch his imagination. He starts singing a soft tune.

***

Harry watches as Bellatrix climbs up the golden rope. When he hears the rhyme, he knows he’s in a weird version of Rapunzel. He waits patiently before she returns, without her basket. Silent as a mouse, he follows her. 

Bellatrix picks up a mobile phone. What the hell? This must be how they stayed under the radar, Harry suspects. He hears her talking to someone.

‘Yes. It’s me.’ Bellatrix gestures, as if the caller on the other side can see her. Stupid cow.

‘Not long. Maybe tomorrow? Sis can be very convincing.’ She chuckles.

‘He’ll show. Don’t worry. My sister will make the self righteous bastard show up. He’s such a sucker for saving the world, even my fucking nephew will do. I’ll let him break the little brats heart first and then I’ll kill them both.’ She giggles like a madwoman.

‘How? Wait until he sees him in a dress. The little fucker thinks he looks so lovely. Hahaha. The idiot. As if Mr.-Straight-I-Singlehandedly-Ended-The-War-Macho-Man would ever have any interest in a bloody crossdressing deviant. No, he will reject him. He’ll reject him hard. And then the poor little thing will be devastated.’ More maniacal laughter.

‘I know, I know. But I’ve thought about that. The portal doesn’t allow any wand to go through but my own. Yes, quite clever of me, isn’t it.’ She listens to the other side.

‘Yes, Yaxley. I know. But please, let me play with my food a bit. Where’s the fun in just aiming a good old Avada Kedavra between the eyes? No, I’ll take my time killing him. Or maybe I’ll kill Harry first. Yes, that’s even better. I’ll restore Draco’s memories and then I’ll make him watch. That way he can see Harry’s death is his fault for making Harry come to rescue him.’ A bone chilling cackle follows. She enters a small cottage, cutting of sound. Making sure she doesn’t go out again, Harry waits until sunset. He tries to puzzle the pieces together. Draco’s memories are altered somehow? Will that mean he won’t recognize him?

Harry makes his way back. He casts a wandless lumos. A small bulb of light floats in front of him, just clear enough to see his surroundings. Harry is glad to see it works even without his wand. A male singing voice comes from the tower. Harry freezes. The soft melody drifts towards him. Harry’s never known how clear and powerful Draco’s singing voice is. He mustn’t let it distract him, he decides, as he continues his path, the beautiful melody wraps around him like a blanket.

‘Drapunzel, Drapunzel,  
Let down your hair,  
That I may climb thy golden stair!’

Harry tries to mimic Bellatrix’ voice, as he waits for the rope to come down. Carefully, not wanting to hurt Draco, he climbs up. When he pulls himself up and swiftly throws his legs over the window sill, he sees Draco, hiding behind the curtain.

‘Who are you?’ Draco’s eyes are wide with fear. ‘What do you want with me?’

Remembering Draco doesn’t know him, he plays along. ‘Don’t worry, dear. I am a friend.’

‘But I don’t know you.’

‘I feel as though I know you really well. I heard your voice singing. Such a beautiful voice must belong to someone with a beautiful heart. I am Harry.’

‘No fucking way!’ Draco blushes. ‘I’m so sorry. I have no idea where that came from. I seem to behave badly. Mother was right to punish me.’ A tear wells up in Draco’s eyes.

Harry’s heart breaks. He wants to wipe Draco’s tear away, but he doesn’t want to scare him. ‘She wasn’t. You are lovely. What is your name?’

‘I’m Drapunzel.’ He smiles tentatively. ‘Are you prince Harry?’ He blushes even further, crimson red spots showing. Fuck, Harry is screwed. He looks so deliciously innocent. 

‘Hello, Drapunzel. I’m Prince Harry indeed. Will you show yourself?’

Hesitantly, Draco steps out from behind the curtain. His long dress rustles as he goes. Harry lets out a surprised gasp. A rush of want seeps through him. Draco looks stunning is his apricot dress.

‘I’m sorry. Am I not to your liking?’ Draco averts his eyes and starts retreating.

‘Not to my liking! Drapunzel, you have no idea what your beauty does to my insides.’ And my cock, Harry thinks, but he can’t tell him that. ‘You look stunning. Gorgeous. Like a precious princess.’

Draco’s eyes shoot up. ‘Really?’ A hopeful flare lights up in his stormy grey eyes.

‘Yes, really. You’re so pretty, I would like to kiss you. May I?’

Draco seems to be thinking. Earnest eyes find Harry’s. ‘Yes. You may.’

Harry closes the distance slowly, eyes never leaving Draco. ‘Gods, you look so fucking pretty.’ He strokes his hair and lightly presses his lips on Draco’s. A familiar yet totally different kiss follows. Harry’s tongue trails Draco’s lips. Gently, he gives Draco’s lush bottom lip a bite. Draco gasps. Harry’s tongue uses it to enter Draco’s soft, needy mouth. Draco whimpers in his mouth, the sound goes straight to Harry’s cock. When air is needed, they break the kiss.

‘Gorgeous Drapunzel, I would very much like to take you to the bedroom. May I?’

‘Yes.’ He says simply and makes his way up the stairs. Harry follows. Draco lights the candles in his bedroom. The room feels softer because of it. Harry sits on the bed and pats next to him. Draco sits down, timidly.

Harry unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers. He opens his button and takes out his cock. It’s ridiculously hard already. Draco watches it wide-eyed.

‘You can touch it, if you want.’

Hesitantly, Draco reaches for it. ‘Oh, its much softer than I expected.’ He starts stroking it a bit. Harry groans. ‘I’m sorry! Did I do it wrong?’ Draco retracts his hand.

‘No, love. Not at all. I like it when you do that. Please, don’t stop.’ 

Draco’s hand returns. He looks up at him expectantly. ‘Like this?’

‘Hell, yeah.’ Harry pets his hair. Draco strokes him some more. 

‘I really would like you to suck my cock. Have you ever done it before?’ Harry knows he shouldn’t ask, but he’s too aroused.

Draco frowns and thinks hard. ‘I don’t know. I don’t think so, but in my mind it feels like I have.’ 

‘If you want to, get on your knees in front of me.’

Draco does what he asks. Harry almost comes on the spot from the innocent looking man between his legs. He tangles his hand in his braid.

Draco gulps. ‘If it gets too much or if I want to stop, will you?’ Draco looks at him nervously, his hand fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

‘Of course. I would never make you do anything against your will. You are much too precious.’ Harry wonders what nasty things this Drapunzel has had to deal with. Judging by the marks on his throat, he thinks he’s got an indicator. Aroused as he is, he would never abuse his power over him.

Draco obediently opens his mouth, forming a perfect and soft looking ‘o’. Harry feeds his cock to him. Draco sucks him in, his tongue swirling around the head and ridge of his cock. Harry gasps. This isn’t the mouth of an inexperienced virgin. 

‘Do you like this, dear prince?’ Draco looks up at him with that smug, challenging smile Harry knows only too well. Only to turn back into an innocently blushing Drapunzel the next moment.

‘Fuck, yeah. You’re doing great.’ Draco sucks him in, his cheeks hollowing. He blows like a pro and Harry has to think of Bellatrix to keep from coming. Draco lets out his cock with a pop.

‘Oh, don’t hold back now, oh grand Savior Prince of mine.’ He feels Draco smiling against his cock. ‘I do like to swallow.’ Expertly, he greedily sucks Harry’s cock in again. That’s it. Harry’s vision turns blurry and he comes with a low grunt. He empties himself in Draco’s throat, spurting his semen deep down. Draco swallowing it to the last drop must be one of the sexiest things Harry has ever seen. Draco wipes a trickle of spunk away with his thumb, and sucks it clean. He looks at Harry with a lopsided grin. ‘Hello Harry.’

‘Fuck, Draco. Is it really you?’ Harry pants.

‘Yeah. You might want to explain why you’ve kidnapped me and put me in a tower in a dress and made me perform fellatio on you?’

‘I...’ Harry is speechless. His eyes widen.

Draco laughs out loud. ‘Don’t worry, I remember everything. Crazy aunt Bella and so on. I did love the shock on your face, though.’

‘Bastard.’ Harry lets out a relieved laugh.

Draco turns serious . ‘Thank you for coming. I didn’t think you would. I never...’ his voice trails away.

‘I know. Why didn’t you?’

Draco gets up and paces the room. ‘I couldn’t. Why would you, Savior of the whole wizard world, slayer of Dark Lords, ever be interested in me? Death eater junk? I figured you just wanted a quick fuck and would leave.’ He averts his eyes. ‘And I didn’t think my heart could take that.’

‘Damn, Draco. I would never! I meant what I said to Drapunzel. I would never intentionally hurt you. I... I really like you, okay?’ Harry feels a blush creeping up.

Draco stills in the middle of the room. ‘Even in this dress?’

‘Hmm, especially in that dress.’ Harry licks his lips, feeling his cock stir again.

Draco turns deliberately, eyes darkened with lust. He starts undoing his lace ribbon, taking his time. ‘Wait till you see what’s underneath.’ 

Unhurriedly he steps out off the dress. Harry’s breath hitches in his throat. If you would’ve told him yesterday that the sight of Malfoy in a girdle would arouse him beyond words, he would’ve reserved you a bed at the Janus Thickey ward. But now? Now all he can do is stare at Draco’s pale complexion, contrasting sharply against the shiny, dark stockings. All the blood that was in his face from blushing, rushes to his already spent cock, making it half hard again.

The impact his undergarments have on him, doesn’t escape Draco’s notice. He smiles and wiggles his hips seductively. ‘Maybe you should ask if Drapunzel minds if you fuck him.’ 

Yep. That does it. Harry’s cock is filling at dizzying speed. Harry pats the bed again. ‘Dearest Drapunzel, would you come over to the bed so I can fuck you into the mattress. Pretty please?’

Draco grins and drapes himself on the bed, legs spread widely, arms above his head. Harry kneels on the bed and starts massaging his smooth, stocking clad legs. He works his way up, sliding his hands over Draco’s thighs, carefully avoiding his hard-on, trailing the girdle up to his nipples. The little buds are peeking up just above the girdle, waiting to be tweaked. Harry casts a wandless lube spell and slicks Draco’s nipples before pinching them. Draco moans. Harry caresses the sore spots on his throat before making his way up. He covers Draco’s body with his own as he trails his arms with his hands. He weaves his fingers in Draco’s as he starts to grind against Draco’s erection. ‘Fuck, Harry.’

‘Later, I promise’.

‘Cheesy.’ Draco smirks as Harry captures his mouth to shut him up.

Letting go of his hands, Harry trails down and strokes Draco’s arse. He feels the slickness of an oil of sorts. His fingers feel Draco’s hole. ‘All open and ready for prince Harry, aren’t you a grateful little thing?’

Draco moans as Harry fingers his hole. ‘Just fuck me.’

‘I didn’t hear the magic word?’

‘For fucks sake, just fuck me!’

‘The mouth on you, so not worthy of a princess.’ Harry’s finger finds the right spot and Draco groans.

‘For fucks sake, just fuck me. Fucking please!’

Harry gets on his knees and slicks his cock. ‘There now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?’ He takes Draco’s leg and puts it over his shoulder, while Draco wraps his other leg around Harry’s waist. He rubs his cock against Draco’s entrance. Slowly, Harry pushes in. ‘Fuuuuck.’ Draco’s posh voice swearing profanities does strange things to Harry’s prick. Harry keeps on pushing, until he’s fully buried inside. He takes a moment to enjoy the warm, tight confines of Draco’s perfect arse.

‘Fucking move!’

‘Are you always this bossy in bed?’ Harry smiles as he starts moving. Draco’s moans spur him on and he starts thrusting for real.

‘Oh fuck, right there. Don’t you dare stop now, Harry Potter.’

Harry feels he’s getting close. He grabs Draco’s cock and lubes it. His fingers wrap around him. 

‘Yes. Merlin’s balls, Harry. Please. Fuck me.’

Harry feels his own arousal building up. Wanting to feel Draco’s walls contract around his cock, his long, strong fingers bring Draco over the edge first. Draco wails sinful words as he comes, spurting all over Harry. His hole squeezes around Harry’s hardness, making him come hard and milking every last drop from him. Harry moans as he fills up Draco’s arse.

Panting, they both take some time to steady their heart rate and even their breathing. Taking out his softening cock, he casts a wandless cleaning charm over them both.

‘I didn’t know you had so much wandless magic?’

‘I don’t boast about it. But I can do most spells wandless.’

‘Fuck, Harry. You’ve got no idea how hot that is.’

‘We will use it tomorrow, to capture Bellatrix. But first, we sleep.’ Harry feels his eyes starting to close on their own. Draco yawns as he takes off his stockings and girdle. They get under the covers. Draco snuggles into Harry’s arms. ‘Might be my last change.’ He mutters. Harry’s not sure if he means the next day will be perilous or if he expects Harry to fuck-and-run. He hopes it’s neither, as he surrenders to his tiredness.

***

They awaken before dawn, discussing their plan. Harry will hide behind the curtain while Draco waits for Bellatrix. He dresses into a handy, short velvet dress. Harry watches him. Draco slides his hands up his legs, under the hem of his dress, baring his bottom for a moment.

‘If you keep doing this, Bellatrix will find us fucking and kill us off instantly.’ Harry’s voice comes out rough. Draco winks at him and makes his way downstairs.

Together, they eat the chocolate croissants from Harry’s satchel and drink some conjured water. They take battle positions and it isn’t long before Harry hears Bellatrix’ voice telling Draco to lower his hair.

‘I won’t miss this shitpile of hair’, he mutters under his breath.

Bellatrix enters the tower. ‘Hello, Drapunzel’.

‘Hello Mother. How are you this morning?’

Bellatrix moves closer. ‘Something’s off this morning. I’d best alter your memories again.’ Bellatrix starts waving her wand. Harry jumps from behind the curtain, yelling a well aimed expelliarmus. Bella’s wand flies towards him, while Draco throws the curtain rod around her arms and waist and ties her up. 

‘What the fuck!’ Bellatrix screeches as she kicks around her to get loose. Draco holds her from behind. Harry bends over to pick up Bellatrix’ wand. With one last forceful kick, she manages to hit Harry hard enough for him to loose balance. Unfortunately, Harry is standing next to the window and topples out of it. He hears Draco’s primal scream and Bellatrix’ maniacal laughter while he tries to process what’s happened. His life flashes before him. He is glad to have found Draco. He might love him, but now he’ll never know for sure. Will never be able to tell Draco. Suddenly his head clears. He can do wandless magic! His cushioning spell misses, but he manages to conjure up some bushes. Thorny ones. Fucking fitting for a Rapunzel story, he thinks as he falls into a very thorny one. It hurts. He hears Draco’s voice from the tower, casting a full body bind. He should’ve thought about that himself, he thinks, before the world fades into black.

***

When he wakes up, he hears Draco’s voice, screaming at the top of his lungs. ‘You fucking, murderous psychopath. Deranged maniac! I should kill you right here. Splatter your brain onto the floor.’

‘Yes, dear nephew. Do that. Please. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your time in Azkaban. Say hello to that sorry excuse of a father of yours there, will you? While you’re being raped by the entire death eater population?’ Bellatrix spits at him.

He hears Draco cast a strong silencing spell. Something is wrong. He is awake, but the world is still dark. ‘Dray?’ He manages to whisper.

‘Harry? Fuck, Harry.’ He hears Draco come closer. ‘Talk to me.’

‘I can’t see, Draco. I think I’m blind.’

‘Fuck. I’ll kill her for this, I swear.’

‘Please don’t. Let justice deal with her. I need you, Dray. I’m scared.’ It is scary. Being in the dark, while he hears everything around him. He feels Draco’s proximity as he kneels besides Harry.

Draco sobs. ‘I was so afraid. I thought I lost you.’ Harry feels Draco’s arms wrap around him. ‘And I don’t want to loose you.’

Harry smiles, besides the dire situation he’s in. He reaches for Draco’s arm and squeezes it. ‘Not dead yet, only blind. I wouldn’t mind a kiss to take my mind off things?’ And yours, Harry thinks.

Draco moves even closer and Harry feels the press of his lips against his own. ‘In fairy tales this is usually where the prince’s vision returns.’ Harry tells him. ‘Maybe we should try again? See if it works?’ He smirks.

‘Yeah, or maybe it’ll turn you into a frog?’ 

‘Don’t sound so hopeful, Draco dear.’ Draco laughs through his tears. He rests his head on top of Harry’s and tenderly strokes his hair. Harry feels Draco’s tears splutter on his face. It’s a strange feeling. They feel warm and sparkly.

Suddenly he starts seeing white spots. The white spots turn into contours, that turn into real objects. Colors are seeping in as he feels his vision returning. 

‘Draco, I...’ he looks at Draco to see he doesn’t need to tell him that his sight is coming back. Draco kisses him intensely.

‘It figures. This is Rapunzel’s realm after all.’ Harry says between kisses. Draco picks him up carefully and carries him to the gate. He levitates a very angry Bellatrix behind him as he warps through the gate. Ron and a team of aurors are already waiting.

‘Mate!’ Ron runs over to them, a worried look plastered on his face as he sees Draco carry Harry.

‘I’ll take him to hospital, Weasley.’

Ron looks like he wants to protest, but when he sees the tenderness in Draco’s eyes, he agrees. ‘We’ll take care of Bellatrix.’

‘She was talking to Yaxley.’ Harry provides. ‘I’m sure she’ll talk about his whereabouts if you cut her sentence.’ A shrewd look crosses Bellatrix’ face. She’s already thinking about how to save her own skin. 

Ron takes her with him, apparating into the ministry. ‘Take care, mate’, he shouts, as he fades away.

‘Everything will be okay.’ Draco tells him, as he apparates them to St. Mungo’s. 

‘I know’, Harry tightens his grip around Draco. His head nuzzles Draco’s neck. He breathes in his scent. He smells good. Safe. Feeling protected, he allows himself to doze off. Everything will be all right. He slips into a blissful sleep, his unconsciousness hearing Draco yelling at St. Mungo’s staff to get off their lazy arses and start saving the Saviour of the wizarding world. Yes, everything will be alright. He grins in his sleep.


End file.
